


How Can I Get Cold When I'm With You?

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Free!
Genre: Beaches, Canon Compliant, Closeted Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Graduation, Inside jokes, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Skinny Dipping, Soft TM, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: Makoto and Haruka are graduating, and it's bittersweet. Haru wants to indulge in his and Makoto's secret one last time before they move to Tokyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryrosez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/gifts).



> These teenage hooligans fooling everyone into thinking they're model students when they're publicly indecent every other weekend *squints*
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it TwinkieCas! I wasn't sure where to go from my general idea of aesthetic boys at the beach in the rain but I hope it turned out okay hehe

Before the sun even has a chance to break the horizon, Makoto and Haruka are already walking along the beach. Makoto yawns and shields his face from the light drizzle of rain and mumbles out that they’re going to catch a cold. Haru huffs a laugh through his nervousness and leans into Makoto like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be at 3am, which is partially true. Maybe less rain. Makoto smiles and wraps an arm around Haru as they approach the edge of the dock.

 

They pause at the edge. No sound of human life around, but nature provides a melodic lullaby. The rain pitter patters against the grainy wood, the gentle ebb of the ocean below, the crunch of sand beneath their feet, the steady inhale exhale of the swimmers. Haru shoots Makoto a challenging look and starts taking his clothes off and Makoto rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re definitely going to catch a cold if you go swimming now.” Makoto warns. Haru hums in acknowledgement and shucks off his pants. Makoto sighs and takes his shirt off mumbling a quiet “Wait Haru.”

 

Haru smiles and turns around, walking backwards toward the pier edge but watching Makoto fold his clothes neatly. Makoto catches up in two long strides, laces their hands together and they jump in the water.

 

Haru resurfaces seconds after Makoto does, and presses a kiss to Makoto’s lips, smiling against him. Makoto shivers, because its cold, it’s the _ocean_ , and Haru’s frisky little smirk is still pulling at his lips. Mako shifts to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek then temple, and his hands flit up and down Haru’s waist. Pulling Haru as close as possible, he buries his nose in Haru’s wet hair. Haru’s controlled shaking is much more noticeable at this proximity. He pulls back and rubs his hands across Haru’s shoulder and neck grumbling, “You’re shivering. We should get you home.”

 

Haru pouts. “How are you so sure it’s not ‘cause of you?” Mako huffs a laugh.

 

“Cause your skin is freezing. Even the water’s warmer than you, so-“ Without further ado Mako pulls back from Haru completely and starts swimming toward the shore. Haru hurriedly swims next to him and pulls on his arm with a whine.

 

“Swim with me, just across the beach like this. One lap?” And Mako sighs because he can’t deny Haru anything, and nods. Haru smiles and pecks him on the cheek and they swim parallel to the beach until the inky black sky lightens to a deep navy and lights in town flicker on as the town wakes up.

 

“We should get back.” Haru pouts but nods and follows Makoto to shore. On land, Haru twines their fingers together and drops his head to Makoto’s shoulder.

 

“It’s the last time we’re going to be able to do this here.” Haru sighs.

 

Makoto giggles. “We’re going to college, not dying.”

 

Haru shoots him an unamused look as they both shimmy into their clothes. Makoto laughs a little more and pulls Haru into a warm hug, swaying their bodies with the rhythm of the water. Haru hums as Makoto presses a kiss to his forehead. Makoto starts to pull away as a car passes. The world is waking up and they need to shower. Makoto watches Haru’s face as they walk in silence, pinkies intertwined and shoulders bumping all the way back to Haru’s house. The walk is mostly quiet, the same lullaby now with the occasional car driving past and dog collar tinkling. The boys lean into each other wearily while Haru unlocks the door to his house and sighs in contentment.

 

“You need to shower before you get sick.” Makoto admonishes in that motherly tone with a smirk that Haru copies. He would tease Mako back for acting like his mom but he yawns instead and now Mako’s actually worried. “Make sure to use hot water, and dry your hair well.” Then Makoto pulls Haru in for a quick kiss and mutters “Don’t push yourself too hard today.”

 

Haru huffs a quick laugh but leans into Makoto more and nods as he’s ushered into the bathroom with a towel and his uniform. Haru tries to shower quick, and his movements are a little sloppy from the early workout, but he doesn’t want Makoto to get sick. For all his care he puts toward Haru he tends to neglect his own needs. Haru sticks his tongue out at the idea and towels off quick.

 

He makes his way into his room where Makoto’s waiting for the bathroom to open up, wearing just a towel. Haru smiles, partially content in their familiar domestic rhythm, and partially in interest at what’s underneath. Mako looks up as he hears Haru’s amused hum and nods in greeting. As Makoto passes him to go shower he pulls Haru into a quick kiss and Haru smiles at his lingering heat long after he’s started the water.

 

Haru heads downstairs to make them breakfast and Makoto is out of the bathroom just before Haru finishes the mackerel. Mako smiles, shaking his head at Haru’s predictability, and kisses Haru’s cheek this time. “Thanks for the food, Haru.” And he starts fixing two bowls of rice and egg as Haru starts to pile protein on top of their rice mountains.

 

As they finish up their breakfast and putting dishes away, Haru starts feeling that nervousness tugging at his stomach again, making his movements more stiff than he was a couple seconds ago. Makoto cups Haru’s face and crowds in his space murmuring sweet nothings and encouragements. They rock back and forth sharing soft kisses for what feels like hours, but is probably only a few seconds, when there’s a knocking at the door. Haru appreciates the distraction of the kisses and immediately misses them when Mako stills against his lips. With one last lingering kiss and squeeze of their hands, Makoto only pulls back enough to whisper “Ready?” and Haru nods. Makoto goes to let Rei and Nagisa in so they could all walk together one last time when Haru calls out to him with a wobble in his voice.

 

“Mako?” to get his attention then, “Hold my hand?”

 

Makoto’s taken aback by the sudden request for PDA, especially when they haven’t told their other teammates yet. He smiles warmly and holds his hand out. “Of course.”

 

Haru twines their hands together and takes a steadying breath and they open the door to the rest of their future.


End file.
